


After Hours{BBS}(On Hiatus)

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Gay, Hiatus, M/M, Maybe some angst, More people will be added, Multi, No Smut, On Hiatus, aka i cant write smut, but mostly just fluffy shit, have a good night, idk TAGS, just a bunch of gay, or day, or vanoss crew whatever ya call it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: The man tugged his hair before he huffed and looked at the time, its almost after hours for the day and the dark skies would loom over as he goes home. Eyes looking around with a fearful glint in them.





	1. Chapter 1

Eyes drooped down, they wanted to close so badly, but he refused to go to sleep while at work, his eyes closed as his head leaned forward, the bell woke him up as he shook his head before his eyes looked at the clock, 11:50 in the night, why the hell would someone want to be here so late at night? Looking up he understood why, Luke stood there with a small smile "Ryan you look tired. Bad sleep still?" Luke already knew the answer "Of course. I'm always having bad sleep." Ryan said along with rubbing his eyes, at this point he walked around the counter, his shift was done and he didn't want to stay at work any longer, just wanting to get home and into bed with his boyfriend was all he could ask for at this point and time.

Stepping out of the convenient store, the two held hands as they walked to Luke's car, Ryan would always ask for whoever he was with to hold their hand when it was late, a fear of being taken from out of no where was why, the duo smiled as they got to the car, Ryan quickly hopping in before Luke even opened the door, the taller laughed before ruffling the shorter's hair, a small squeal escaped them as the other did so, his brown eyes glazing over everything as Luke started the car and drove, the sound of music playing softly in the background as Ryan thought of random things, mind drifting off to somewhere else rather than his own body "Ryan? Ya there hun?" Snapping out of his thoughts nodded before getting out.

Their hands clasped together again and made Ryan smile, he looked at Luke as they walked, his face flushing up when he started thinking about how they met, a stupid wrong number that Ryan had answered thinking it was a friend, the two hit it off nicely if he were to say honestly, Luke telling about how he had been given the number by a guy he had asked it from, from then on they had been friends before they had asked Ryan out.

Ryan couldn't be happier to be with this man, who had a strong and intimating exterior, but a calming and soft interior as a way to oppose Ryan's nervous and fearful interior.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them with a mean glimmer in them, ducking back into darkness they disappear without a sound, making sure no one had seen them watching the couple as they went in their apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Brock smiled with daydreaming eyes, his mind had other places to be than at work, it was already late and he knew no one would really come in and if they did, it would be friends who would snag snacks and other items, Brock allowed it cause he would just pay it for them and knew they would pay him back, the bell sounded and he snapped out of it, looking he saw it was just Marcel, a smile spread onto his face "Hey, Marce!" They turned and looked before smiling too "Hey, Moo Moo!" Brock giggled as Marcel walked to the counter holding a big bag of chips, 3 big pops and some extra little things "How are you?" "Good! How are you and the others?" "We're doing fine, Scotty is a little sick, but other than that we're all good." Brock smiled lightly "Hopefully it doesn't get worse."

Sighing, he sat there calmly before setting everything up for the morning person, not wanting them to get mad even if he knew they wouldn't be "You wanna come over? We all can just chill." Marcel's words made him happy, he didn't have anyone to go back to and if Evan and Tyler wanted him over, they would know easily, not to mention they would just pop by anyways and see him "Of couse Marce, plus knowing the two boys I have, they will just pop out of nowhere." Both held their keys and left the small store of junk food and drinks, Marcel waiting for Brock to lock it up before they slipped to their cars, the cool air hitting Brock till he shut it off and followed the other man.

Quickly moving his hair he parked by his friend and got out, shivering, he felt eyes gazing at him but ignored it, forgetting about it as he hopped on Marcel, a small scream released before they let out mad comments, saying he shouldn't just do that for no damn reason, but he kept Brock on his face as he walked to the door as the other giggled, the reaction was what he expected.

Their hood covered their face as they looked at their see through hands, a small smile on their face before walking away as Brock turned, confusion and wonder snuck their way into his eyes, watching the person fade away into the darkness of night before they were in the apartment complex.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian watched videos on his phone as he snacked on the chips he had grabbed earlier, he honestly could care less about this shitty job, but it gave him money so he stayed, he didn't notice the bell ring, ears plugged up and played loudly, only noticing the person when they pulled out an ear bud, Brian looked with anger before calming down, a small smile was placed on the other man's face, Brian stood up and gave David a kiss "How have you been, potato?" He asked his boyfriend as he wrapped his arms around him "I'm doing good, how about you, Bri?" David asked as his hands were placed on the hips of the man who was his, he placed his head on Brian's "It's been boring, like normal, but I'm all good now since you're here."

suddenly the door rung and they quickly let go of each other, Brian going behind the counter while David just stayed where he was, the person was wearing all black and their eyes seemed to be covered, they looked at him as he grabbed junk food and some drinks, mumbling things under their breath, going to the counter they pulled out a credit card. they placed all of their stuff down, Brian and David shot a glance at each other while he scanned the junk "Alright it's just 15.87, just swipe your card." The hooded figure glanced at him and he saw blue eyes as they did as told, Brian quickly placed the items in a bag and gave it to them "Have a good day." "Yea sure, I guess." Soon enough the person was gone and he let out the air he held, David looked confused.

The hooded man huffed as they walked down the sidewalk, blue eyes fixed looking down at their see through hands "Just a little longer, then the worlds will connect, they just have to do it right." Fading, they smiled to no one "Don't worry we'll fix the world back to the way it was."

Brian stretched as him and David walked out before locking up "Alright, once we get home we'll watch movies and cuddle, right?" the taller asked with a small smile "Yes, baby, we'll watch movies and cuddle." He replied before getting picked up and kissed on the cheek, only being placed down when they got to the car, the two Irish boyfriends talking about what movies to watch, David being goofy as usual as he drove the car back to their home, Brian smiling as he listened to his sweet, tall boyfriend rambled on about silly things, about how he talked about how he was cute, which made Brian laugh and kiss him.

He couldn't wait to just be with this man forever and listen to his silliness, even if he was mad with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Anthony looked around, making sure everything was set as the night slowly passed by, rubbing his eye as it twitched he had thought he saw someone before blinking, Anthony shook his head before walking to get more items from the back, his eye endlessly twitching as he moved, he wanted to just sleep, but at the same time he didn't want to, the feeling of being watched overpowered sleep, especially after thinking of seeing a person just watching him, stalking him in his work, Anthony stumbled a little as he hit a small box on the checkered floor, his brain as confused, it wasn't there before, quickly bending down and grabbing it, his eyes saw his name on it with some names he had no connection to, looking back up made Anthony freeze, a man baring a smile looked down at him, he was tall was a thing Ant had noticed "The box is for you. Also don't bother calling cops or whatever."

Blinking in surprise, the man was gone making Anthony look in fear, he didn't find them, making him happy and release his breath he held captive, placing the box on the counter, he quickly placed the items where they should be, forcing himself to the box he gulped down his fear, his hands shakily moved to it, opening it he saw aft first a picture, it had shown him, Marcel and Scotty along with Brock, Evan and Tyler, but also some people he didn't know, one had a beard and was being kissed by a man with a bunny hood, someone with long hair pulled back and vaping, arm wrapped around a guy with a banana saying "milk", a tall man who seemed happy with his hands on the shoulders of another, the other had a small smile, holding onto their hands, another two thing of males, one wearing glasses and kissing the one with a Jason mask, his lips shown and a smile was there, then at the end there were three, a tall blond, a brunet and a raven haired male, the black haired was laying on the back on the blond's and the brunet had his hands behind them.

Anthony was so confused, who were these people? How come he didn't remember them? He rolled a hand through his hair, a small huff escaping before looking back in the box, a note was there, slipping his hand under it, he held it in his hand as he glossed over it, but he saw what it said, he was more confused than he wanted "This world is fake, I'll fix it, we'll fix it, we'll fix the world, you'll remember them, you'll remember us." Ant held both the note and the picture "I'm guessing one of you is doing this, maybe a group, but which one of you?" He whispered under his breath, placing the note and picture in his pocket he heard the bell ring, he quickly placed the box in his back pocket "Hey baby boy." Anthony knew who it was without looking back over the counter "Hey Mar." Looking over he smiled, Scotty was also here, time then seemed faster, next thing he knew they were walking out, he shivered as he looked behind him, the same man as before smiled, before he walked away, disappearing into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small authors note, one happy pride month and two chapters might be late, been doing many things

Jonathan snored lightly, legs up on the counter, his eyes covered by the hat they allowed him to wear, the bell rung and he almost fell off the chair, eyes wide as he screeched and waved his arms, managing to not fall surprisingly, when he looked he saw a man with blonde hair, scanning the isles, hood mostly up but small strips of their locks were shown in the shitty lights of the convenience store, he grabbed a few bags of chips and some pop before smiling and walking to the counter "Alright, that all?" "Yep!" Jon slid the items, the small beep sounding when he did, bagging the items, he gave them the bag as they slid their card "Alright have a nice night." "You too." After he left, Jon yawned before getting up, figuring he might as well clean something before he left, so grabbing the broom from the supplies closet, he swept, swept listening to music in the late darkness of what Jonathan saw was 11:30.

Finally opening his eyes, Jon saw a small piece of paper, grabbing it with the hand that didn't have the broom, he flipped it over, it was a picture of him, Craig, Luke and Ryan, along with more people but he smiled anyways, before thinking about how it seemed weird, but he shook it off thinking maybe it was something from the future or it was just a really old picture and he had forgotten people, unknowingly shaking off the creepy feelings that came with the picture, placing it in his pocket, Jonathan continued sweeping to the sounds he played in his earbuds, feeling a person wrap their arms around his waist he squeaked, an earbud leaving one of his ears "Hi Delly." "Mini!" Turning, Del dropped the broom and hugged the man, a wide smile on his face as he did so "I thought you said you would be here next week, Craig!" Mini just smiled "Jonny, Jonny, Jonny, you clearly don't know me enough than if you think I wasn't going to surprise you." Jon smiled and gave Craig a kiss on the cheek, telling him about his day.

"So this dude came in and, I will not lie about this, he looked fucking cute, but he dropped this picture.." Grabbing said picture from his back pocket, he looked at it before showing Craig "Of us, Luke and Ryan, but I don't know who the others are, I feel like we're connected to them though!" Mini smiled before lightly pulling it from his hands, taking a look at it, he could feel what his boyfriend felt, he felt a connection, a unknown connection to unknown people in his life, sure he was confused about who they were, but he liked it, it was something he could use for his writing, Jon soon took it back and giggled "I wonder if I'll see him again, maybe even you'll be here to see him too!" The raven haired male said with a big smile as he placed it back, the two didn't know that the person who they were rambling about was watching with a small smile, happy to see them so eager about him and where the picture came from, walking away without any sound, he smiled, pulling down the hood he bared on his head, maybe he would have to come back to this "world".


	6. Chapter 6

John laid there quietly, small snores leaving him as he waited for his shift to be done, the ringing of his phone pulled him out, seeing it was a message John pulled it over and opened his phone, eyes staring at it blankly before a small smile made its way on his face, it was from Smit, a picture of him asleep through the window close to him, turning he saw the white haired boy there with a wide grin before walking in, John propped his head onto his hand "I'm guessing you're going to ask me out to go on a cryptic hunt?" "Pft! Maybe. Anyways, how have you been?" They asked with their smile never leaving "Bored because of this stupid ass job, how have you been?" John yawned out, before looking around "Eh, the usual." Smit said as he leaned down, a bell rung and they looked and smiled.

"Hey Bryce." Was the first thing told "Sup fucker." Was the second, Bryce shook his head as he pulled down his hair, a smile on his face as he rolled his eyes "Sup guys, how is everything?" The blue eyed man asked and he went and snagged some stuff of shelves "Good! How are you? Have you gotten any mans?" The "milk bag" asked making the tallest laugh "I've been good and I've got two mans." John and Smit smiled at those words, Bryce wasn't one for dating, so seeing him happily say he had two boyfriends was nice "Congrats my man!" The white haired meme said as he hugged his friend before letting go and them placing their stuff onto the counter, John scanned all of the items as they talked, giggles leaving Bryce and Smit a lot of the time at stupid jokes John would tell them at points.

Soon Bryce had left, but not without leaving something, John noticed quickly and pointed it out to which his boyfriend picked it up, at this point their lengthy friend was long gone so they looked at it seeing it was a note, they read it with confusion, what it all meant was over their heads, was their friend a part of something bigger? What was he doing? Was it why they didn't see him as often, it had read the following "To whoever who is not one of my boyfriends, but a friend or someone I've seen in the stores, I know you will not understand this, but I'm something you won't understand and someone you'll never truly know, things are weird and I'm going to make it right, either way all the things will end with you all forgetting what you have done, I know this isn't going to make sense." What were they going to say when they saw him again? Would they even see him again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry for dying off on here, I'll try to be on here more I've just been busy with stuff, planning on working the next chapter as soon as you see this u


	7. Chapter 7

They grabbed the many items with almost fully faded hands, huffing as they held the many bags of junk food and many drinks for them, he didn't bother putting his hood up as he walked with careful eyes, he had his guard up as he slightly teleported around before getting to the locked door he has seen many times, holding tightly onto the items he had, he concentrated as he closed his eyes before feeling his body go through it, he opened his eyes before huffing and walking again, he pushed himself to go forward as he teleported more, his blond hair moving as he did, blue eyes sliding from side to side as he made sure to watch out for himself, though thankfully he didn't find any dangers and got to his house.

"Mike? Drac?" He asked before hearing a scream behind him and sees the two running, pushing each other as a monster roars as it rounds the corner "Bryce! Help!" Mike yelled loudly as the door opened, the two running in, but not before Bryce looked at the two and they gave up what they had taken, this wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last, the monster looked at the two before looking at the other, his hand out before Bryce placed the objects in, speaking in a language unknown to most people, the monster nodded as Bryce smiled before they stalked away, the blond sighed before walking into the broken down place "Again?" Their voice loud and clear, they nodded quick making him sigh again "I get you want the gold and whatever, but hey look what I got." Tossing the bags onto the big table they had fixed Mike and Drac walked over, before gasping, they hadn't seen these in a long while.

"Where did you find these?" Mike asked as he pulled out a bag of chips "World hopped with this." Bryce said as his voice started to slightly sound glitched while tossing the small machine "Bryce! We said we wouldn't do that!" Drac had yelled at him making them roll their eyes "I already checked the stores, but either they don't have food or have for the most part been raided and nothing is there." They sighed, it wasn't wrong that they were mostly raided, but there were also people who would kill each other just to live, they knew they would need more of the machines if they wanted to keep surviving, but for now they guessed this would be how they lived, world hopping fucks things up and you shouldn't use it a lot, but they had to.


	8. Chapter 8

New week, new shit to deal with, Ryan spun in his chair as he looked at his phone, stopping when he felt sick before repeating the same thing, soon fully stopping when he heard the bell ring, blond hair sticking out of a hoodie, he tilted his head before standing at the counter, waiting for the man to get his stuff, get it bagged, pay and leave so he could fuck around with his phone and the swivel chair, but he didn't think it would take forever for them as they slipped behind a shelf and then wasn't seen again, a small Sigh had left his lips as he stood, Ryan's breath quickened as he continued his quiet stride before feeling something place over his mouth and cover his nose, his muffled screams being heard, Ryan felt light headed as he quickly stopped his movements, closing his eyes while he slipped into the state of unconsciousness.

Luke knew something was up as soon as he got to the small store, Ryan hadn't texted him to begin with freaking him out, didn't help when he saw the other's phone on the floor, slowly he walked over to it, it was near the shelves while his heart pounded roughly, Luke's stomach twisted and turned when he saw the Ryan's name tag, the bunny sticker seeming like some was trying to pull it off, he felt a lump in his throat as his anxiety rocketed up as he grabbed the tag and phone before standing, hearing something move in the backroom, Luke felt he had to go back there, he felt that if it were Ryan he would already be out here and explaining what happened, walking over to the door as silent as he could be, he took a deep breath and opened it, but he didn't realized what had just happened as he did, he felt the feeling of a rag as he took the deep breath, his head started spinning.

"Everything will be fine, don't worry, Luke." His eyes eyes so heavy as he fell to the floor, a question being brought to his mind; How did he know my name?


	9. Chapter 9

Brock stood in place with his hands on the top of the broom, his brain off in its own place as his head laid on his hands, they didn't know what or who they saw the other night, but he felt something was going to happen, something he or the others couldn't do about it, the bell rung and he shook his head as he saw a new person "Hey could you show me where the chips are, this is my first time being here." Brock felt his heart sink, what was happening? He didn't have a reason to feel this way, so Brock nodded, they put the broom into the corner "Of course." The tall man smiled as he saw them walking over to the area where they were, but he didn't need them, he need the smaller to just go with them to their "world" and being them all together.

Brock smiled nervously as he turned to the blond "Here ya-" He couldn't finish his sentence before he felt something over his face "Please forgive me, I need to fix the world." They apologized, Brock couldn't stop this and he knew this so with the small power he had after breathing in he nodded ever so slightly, their soft brown eyes closing as the blue eyed man caught him, the bell rang making them turn and gently place him down, before he had an idea, hiding the rag he yelled "Help! The clerk just passed out!" Quick footsteps went towards, turning he had fake tears.

"What happened!?" 'Tyler and Evan.' The names came to his head when he saw them "I don't know! He said he didn't feel good and then started to fall, I caught him before he got hurt, I don't know what would have happened if I wasn't here." He told the two, who nodded before going over, Evan taking the man's spot "What is your name?" Tyler asked as they shuffled nervous "My name is Bryce, I've been traveling around the country." Another nod was all that was given before he turned to his passed out boyfriend while sitting next to his other boyfriend, Bryce looked at the two before pulling out rags, he had to be prepared for this and he was, moving his arms around to the faces of the two, he heard the gasps and slowly but surely Tyler and Evan were knocked out.

"Things need to happen to make it right."


End file.
